


Of Coffee and Confessions

by ArchiveResponcibly



Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Cafés, Coffee date, Demiromantic!Patton, Fluff, GSA mentions, Highschool AU, Human AU, Patton is an anxious bean, Remus mentions, Virgil is just done, qpps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly
Summary: Patton has always liked wanting to have friends, truly. His overwhelming need to befriend anyone and everyone is what lead him to his best friend, and apparently wingman, Virgil. What he does not like as much, is his overwhelming squish on his classmate and friend-of-a-friend, Logan Berry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sparkling Isolation One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685650
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Of Coffee and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically; there is not enough aspec!Patton in this fandom, and I have decided to change that.

Virgil rolled his eyes, fond of his best friend, but still frustrated out of his  _ mind _ . “Come on, Pop Star, it’ll be  _ fine _ .” he insisted, before blanking. “And that’s  _ me  _ saying that.” Patton chuckled at that, curling further into the hoodie around his shoulders.

The crowded hallway in front of them was loud, per usual, and the eccentric boy and his beanstalk of a best friend truly weren’t helping. “What if he gets… I don’t know! Mad at me or something?”

Once again, Virgil rolled his eyes. “As Remus has said, many times, you are a squirrel, go get your tree.”

Patton wrinkled his nose, but looked back at the two in front of him. “What should I say? Should I tell him here-”

Virgil groaned, stopped the other. “No, Pat.” he turned to look at the short boy. “You go up to him, tell him you think he’s cute, and ask him to go out with you. He is instantly wooed, you get coffee, tell him, and become the most adorable couple in school. It’s that simple.”

“Roman is rubbing off on you.” Patton just replied.

“Yes he is, the prick, now go ask this guy out before I do it for you.” Virgil insisted, pushing Patton lightly towards the lockers. Immediately, Patton stepped backwards.

“Nope; I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Patton sighed. “What if… what if he doesn’t accept me! What if he thinks I’m weird or broken or something…” he muttered. Virgil stared him down.

“We are thinking about the same guy, right? You know, the king of the GSA?” Patton sighed. “Now  _ go _ .”

Finally,  _ finally,  _ Patton took a few tentative steps forwards. He was just in front of the lockers when Roman noticed him. “Hey padre! What’s up?” he asked. Logan, too, stopped what he was doing to look up.

“Oh, u-uh nothing! It’s-”

“Patton, are you quite alright? I know I don’t know you well, but you seem unlike yourself.” Logan asked, voice blank but eyes shimmering with a hint of concern. Patton’s eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

“Oh! Uh- no, no. I-”

“Roman, come on, your first class is in the C building; I’m not letting you be late  _ again _ .” came the familiar voice of Virgil, he grabbed the eccentric brunette by the wrist, sending Patton a wink before striding off down the halls. 

The two remaining chuckled, though Logan’s was more of a fond grin. Patton took a deep breath.  _ 4-7-8 _ . “Uh, Logan?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes, Patton?”

Patton gulped. “I was wondering if you… if you wanted to… go out with me?” he asked, worry lacing his tone.

Logan stopped, brows knitting and eyes widening slightly in surprise. “To be completely truthful, that is not what I was expecting.” he mused, far more to himself than the other. Patton gulped audibly. “Though, that does sound enjoyable. When and where would you like to meet?” 

**I**

Patton wore a huge grin all through his classes that day, it was already Friday, and he and Logan had decided to walk to a cafe near the school.

It was perfect, it was simple, now just let him be accepting.

Virgil lounged back on the uncomfortable bench by the bus circle. “So; how’d it go?” he asked as Patton sat down next to him. The rest of their friend’s had their tenth period in the F building, across campus.

Patton grinned. “Well.” he replied. “We’re going to Beanies once he comes out here.” Virgil smirked.

“Told you.”

“Now just to get through the hardest part.” Virgil sighed, causing Patton to laugh nervously. 

“Dude, was I this bad?” he asked frustratedly.

“To put it kindly… yes.” 

The two laughed, relaxing in each other’s company. Patton wasn’t sure if he could possibly thank Virgil enough for all his help through figuring out his identity. Hopefully, Logan would be the-

“Patton, I see you got out of class quite quickly.” Logan said, walking over quickly. “Ah, Virgil, pleasure.” the other saluted, jumping up once he spotted Roman behind his best friend.

“Come on, Princey; conspiracies won’t watch themselves.” he insisted with a mischievous grin. Roman rolled his eyes, his whole head moving in the exaggerated gesture.

The two disappeared, leaving their best friends alone. “We should continue, I would prefer we not miss our time slot.” 

Patton cocked his head. “Time slot?” he asked curiously.

Logan stopped, blushing barely-notably. “Oh, right, of course. I was informed during lunch of a cat cafe near the regular one; I hope you do not mind.” he looked over, a hint of nervousness in his expression.

Patton… his eyes were bright and his teeth were poking through his wide grin. “Of course not!” he exclaimed animatedly. “Let’s go!”

**II**

Logan finally stopped in front of a small building nestled in between two slightly smaller shops. There was a large window with a few cats, a door to the side, and a large sign reading  _ ‘rainbow cat cafe”  _ with some simple cat faces. 

Patton was absolutely  _ giddy  _ as the chime announced their entrance. A tall bluenette looked up at them as they entered. “Jazzy!” she called to the back. “Customers.” she turned back to the two.

Logan stood just a little straighter. “I have a three thirty booked under Berry.” he informed. The bluenette nodded.

“Menu?” she asked simply.

By the time three thirty rolled around, two redheads and a young couple had also entered the shop. A brunette that could be assumed to be Jazzy let the six into the cat room. 

Almost instantly, a tuxedo that had been lounging in the window curled up by a cooing Patton’s feet. He sat down, holding his cat-themed milkshake higher with one hand and petting the cat with the other. He looked up after a moment to see Logan smiling fondly at him.

_ Now or never _ .

“Uh, Logan?” Patton asked tentatively. The taller cocked his head to the side, but lowered himself to kneel in front of his date and the cat, who headbutted his knee.

“Yes?” 

Patton gulped audibly, just adding to Logan’s confusion.  _ Is something wrong?  _ He wondered helplessly. “Have…” he stopped.  _ Why didn’t I go over what to say?  _ He questioned. “Have you- heard of QPPs?” he asked.

Logan stopped, brows furrowed in confusion.  _ Such a simple question.  _ He thought aimlessly.  _ Why would Patton be worried about asking that?  _ “I have, in fact; why do you ask?”

Patton was curling into his hoodie further still, seemingly very interested in the hardwood floor. “Have you… ever considered having one?” 

Logan stopped, Patton gulped again. Well, he tried to force the bubble of air down his throat. “Not actively.” Logan answered. “Are you trying to inform me that you have?” Patton nodded. 

“Would you? I mean, do you want-”

Logan stopped him. “If I am, in fact, correct about what you are asking me; then yes, Patton, I would like that. Whatever makes you the most comfortable.”

Patton grinned widely, his smile splitting his face in half.  _ “Told you”  _ he could almost hear Virgil saying in his mind.

_ Yeah, I guess you did. _


End file.
